Battle Tower (Generation III)
|region=Hoenn |map=Hoenn Battle Frontier Map.png |generation= }} The Battle Tower (Japanese: バトルタワー Battle Tower) in Generation III is located in the Hoenn region, and is a post-Pokémon League battle arena located in Hoenn's southeastern sea, inaccessible except by boat, as it connects to no routes. Its purpose is to provide a challenge to all comers, with the best and brightest s from all over flocking to it to see who is the strongest. Carrying over its functions from the in into , the Battle Tower is expanded on in where it becomes one of the seven facilities in the Hoenn and allows for Double Battles as well as Multi Battles (with the being able to partner up with a computer-controlled Trainer or a linked human-controlled one). Restrictions Players competing in level 50 mode cannot use Pokémon higher than level 50. Additionally, following are banned from competing in the Battle Tower: Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire The player must select three allowed Pokémon to participate in seven consecutive Single battles. The player's Pokémon will be restored to full health at the end of each battle. There are two level modes: level 50 and level 100, which dictate the opponent Pokémon's level. Upon winning the seventh battle, the player will be given a prize, which depends on how many consecutive challenges a player has completed. Trainers :See more: ::Ruby and Sapphire: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation III) Prizes In , a prize will be given away after each set of seven matches. A single, random prize will be given away, depending on the length of the player's winning streak. In , like all other facilities in the Battle Frontier, Battle Points are awarded instead of prizes. Streak of 7-35 Streak of 35 or more Awards After reaching streaks of certain lengths, special prizes will be given out. }} }} Pokémon Emerald In , the Battle Tower is now a facility within the . The Battle Tower in Emerald has expanded to include Double battle and Multi battle modes, and level 100 mode has been replaced with open level mode. Salon Maiden Anabel, however, will only appear in Single battle challenges. In Double Battles, each Trainer uses four Pokémon and battles with two Pokémon at once. In Multi battles, rather than having two Trainers using two Pokémon at a time, four Trainers use one Pokémon apiece in a Double Battle. Only two of the player's Pokémon are allowed to compete at once (with the same rules followed as before). This mode can either be used alone (where the player is accompanied by an apprentice or another computer-controlled Trainer) or when linked to another copy of (via the Game Link Cable or Wireless Adapter accessories for Game Boy Advance), where another player contributes his or her Pokémon. Battle Points Battle Points (BP) are awarded instead of items. Salon Maiden In Emerald, Salon Maiden Anabel appears as the 35th and 70th opponent, the last battles in the fifth and tenth passes through the tower, respectively. Anabel only appears in Single battle challenges. Silver Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Anabel.png |prize=15 |class=Salon Maiden |classlink=Tower Tycoon (Trainer class) |name=Anabel |game=E |location=Battle Tower (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Tower |pokemon=3}} | , |gender=both|type1=Psychic|held=BrightPowder |move1=Ice Punch|move1type=Ice |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric |move3=Fire Punch|move3type=Fire |move4=Disable|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Fire|held=Lum Berry |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic |move3=Return|move3type=Normal |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal}} | , |gender=both|type1=Normal|held=Quick Claw |move1=Body Slam|move1type=Normal |move2=Belly Drum|move2type=Normal |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost}} Gold Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Anabel.png |prize=20 |class=Salon Maiden |classlink=Tower Tycoon (Trainer class) |name=Anabel |game=E |location=Battle Tower (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Tower| |pokemon=3}} | , |type1=Electric|held=Lum Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric |move2=Calm Mind|move2type=Psychic |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |type1=Dragon|type2=Psychic|held=BrightPowder |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic |move2=Dragon Claw|move2type=Dragon |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |gender=both|type1=Normal|held=Chesto Berry |move1=Curse|move1type=??? |move2=Return|move2type=Normal |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost}} Layout In the anime ''Destiny Deoxys A Battle Tower appeared in ''Destiny Deoxys, in LaRousse City, where and Tory Lund battled Rafe and Sid. Like most locations in the city, this Battle Tower was almost completely high-tech. The Battle Tower that's part of the first appeared in Talking a Good Game!. In the anime, it is located near Cremini Town and was the sixth Battle Frontier facility challenged by . discovered its location in King and Queen for a Day!, following Ash's victory against at the Battle Palace. The facility is run by Salon Maiden Anabel and the battles are refereed by Maron. Ash's first battle against Anabel ended in his clear defeat, without Anabel even having to send out her third Pokémon. He challenged her to a rematch in Second Time's the Charm!. Using the same team as before—consisting of , , and —he was able to win, earning himself the Ability Symbol and the knowledge of the Battle Pyramid's current location. Pokémon used in Battle Tower The following is a list of used in the Battle Tower: in Talking a Good Game! to help her and when they were attacked by . Alakazam was able to beat them with its powerful attacks. Ash then realized that Anabel was a Frontier Brain and that he would have to battle Alakazam. Ash chose for the match. Anabel had the ability to telepathically communicate with her Pokémon and give commands without saying a word. In the end, Alakazam easily defeated . Alakazam then went on to defeat Ash's Tauros before finally being defeated by his , but not before weakening it. In Second Time's the Charm!, Ash had a rematch with Anabel. Again, she chose Alakazam as her first Pokémon. It went head to head again with Ash's Corphish once again, but this time with a little bit of luck as well as Ash's quick thinking, Alakazam was defeated by Corphish's . Alakazam's known moves are , , , and .}} was for the first time seen during Ash's first match against her, where it easily defeated Ash's , losing the match for Ash. During Ash's rematch against Anabel, Metagross easily defeated Ash's Corphish, but the Iron Leg Pokémon finally tied with his , as its collided with Tauros's . Metagross's known moves are , , , and .}} , Anabel's favorite Pokémon, was seen during Ash's rematch against her, where it battled against Ash's Pikachu. Even though Espeon at first managed to overwhelm Pikachu with its speed and power, one of Pikachu's s put the lights off, making it impossible for both Anabel and Espeon to see where the next attack was coming from. This cost some critical hits for Espeon, and Pikachu was finally able to defeat the Sun Pokémon with a , winning the match for Ash and earning him the Ability Symbol. Espeon's known moves are , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo, it was revealed that the Battle Tower had been constructed before six other battle facilities were added around it to form the Battle Frontier. During the climax of the , Guile Hideout took over the Battle Tower and brainwashed Anabel as his servant, forcing , , , and to fight their way through the Battle Tower challenge to reach the 70th floor at the top of the tower. Emerald, reaching the top floor first, engaged in a battle against the mind-controlled Anabel, but was hopelessly outmatched against her . Eventually, the strain of the mind control caused Anabel to fall unconcious. In exchange for Anabel's safety, Noland was forced to hand over information he managed to find out about , allowing Guile Hideout use its wish-granting powers to summon a massive -shaped mass of water to sink the Battle Frontier into the ocean. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were soon joined by and , who revealed that the "statues" of Pokédex holders on display at the Battle Tower were actually real people who had gotten turned to stone and could only be saved by making a wish to Jirachi. Although Emerald's intial attempt at wishing for Jirachi to do this ended in a failure, after he had opened up to Ruby and Sapphire about his past, Jirachi accepted his wish and restored the petrified Pokédex holders back to normal. Together, the ten Pokédex holders united to fight the army of rental Pokémon under Guile's control while trying to figure out a way to defeat the monster Kyogre. Eventually, and Gold succeeded in destroying Guile's armor, Emerald managed calm down the rampaging rental Pokémon, and the Pokédex holders together used their Pokémon's ultimate attacks to destroy the monster Kyogre, ending Guile's plans and saving the Battle Frontier. In Epilogue, Anabel told Emerald that since he had technically followed the Battle Tower challenge rules while climbing the tower and battling her at the top, he had earned himself the Ability Symbol. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga The Battle Tower first appeared in Battle Between Student and Master!, where was shown having achieved a winning streak at the tower. The tower briefly reappeared in Introducing the Frontier Brains!, where Rald was revealed to have been defeated by the facility's Frontier Brain. In Final Battle: Versus The Salon Maiden, Enta challenged the Battle Tower in order battle Anabel, the final and strongest Frontier Brain. After making his way through enough s, he finally reached Anabel. Scott tried to intervene, since Anabel going all out had crushed the confidence of many Trainers, including Rald, but Anabel and Enta argued against this. The fierce battle between the two Trainers eventually came down to a showdown between Enta's Ninetales and Anabel's . In the end, the two Pokémon ended up knocking each other out, resulting in a draw and thus leaving Enta without his final Frontier Symbol. Trivia * In , a woman in the Sinnoh mentions that she is from Hoenn where another Battle Tower is located. In Platinum, her comment could also be taken to reference the Hoenn . * In , there is an apprentice who asks the questions. * The Battle Tower music in Pokémon Emerald is a remix of the Battle Tower music in . In Emerald, the Ruby and Sapphire version of the Battle Tower music can be heard inside a Battle Tent, Trainer Hill or any building in the Battle Frontier that isn't the Pokémon Center, Poké Mart or a Frontier facility itself. * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a model of the Battle Tower can be found at the Battle Resort, being the first facility of the upcoming Battle Frontier planned to be constructed. * In Pokémon Emerald, players may exploit the Battle Tower to clone their Pokémon. ::: In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰塔 |zh_cmn=對戰塔 / 对战塔 |da=Kamptårnet |nl=Strijdtoren |fi=Ottelutorni |fr=Tour de Combat |de=Duellturm |id=Menara Pertarungan |it=Torre Lotta |ko=배틀타워 Battle Tower |pt_br=Torre da Batalha |es_la= Torre de Batalla |es_eu=Torre Batalla |th=แบทเทิลทาวเวอร์ Battle Tower |vi=Tháp giao đấu }} Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Towers Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Duellturm (Hoenn) es:Torre Batalla (Hoenn) fr:Tour de Combat (Troisième génération) it:Torre Lotta (Hoenn) ja:バトルタワー (第三世代) zh:对战塔（第三世代）